The Colbert Report/Episodes/EpGuide/Episode 467
Production Info Intro Election Night Program * the mob ** CNN ** MSNBC ** Animal Planet's Swing State * John McCain doesn't speak about the middle class ** who knew there still was one *** no one talked about wholly mammoths and parachute pants * McCain mentions Joe the plumber so much, he may be addicted to crack * McCain is not talking about George the President * McCain's new campaign strategy: characters in a Richard Scary book * Cedric The Entertainer ** agreed with Stephen ** never seen him in his neighborhood ** called Stephen, the guy whose check better clear Dr. Colbert: Man On The Street * without the heroes, there would be no show * Pew Research ranked the audience by their political knowledge ** The Heroes came in 9th out of 40 *** should have come in 40th * how did we know the name of Great Britain's PM ** 49% got it right, higher than BBC, who watch their TV on the left side of the road * Sean Hannity's audience scored higher1 ** even says America is the best country and nothing else, even when having sex * Dr. Colbert wants The Heroes to have so little brain activity the next time Pew Research calls, that Congress will have to interfere to feed us Trailers That Are Destroying America * the following segment has been rated R for Rage * Dr. Colbert only watches trailers * Quantum of Solace ** James Bond is supposed to be a real man *** But only portrayed by some figgy pudding sod, not an American ** when Hollywood portray Bond as sensitive, it hurts America's men *** less yakktity-yak, and more sackity-sack * High School Musical 3: Senior Year ** Dr. Colbert has never seen HSM1 or 2 *** he knows so little about it, except the plots and character names ** trailer is dangerously spectacular ** this movie makes senior year look too good ** Disney make the next one from the inside a locker ** arbitrary unfair hierarchy *** Dr. Colbert never wet his pants after having tater tots thrown at his head * Milk ** 1978 San Francisco ** a hero willing to take on the agents of lactose intolerance ** seems like a great story ** why it was set in San Francisco makes everything seems a bit gay * stay tuned for the next artificial butter flavorings that are destroying your heart Interview * David Frum * speech writer for President Bush * believes the GOP can make a comeback, all they need is ** two neck bolts, and a lightning storm * book: Comeback * says McCain cannot win this one * Obama undocumented cannibal babysitter * seems to be retracting his reverence for GWB * GOP's near death experience in 2004 * Dr. Colbert still loves GWB ** Frum has lost his love * Frum says circumstances changes ** trying to justify his loss of love for GWB * Frum says American cannot tax cut our way out of the current problem * believes GOP needs to win the support of new voters * GOP is going to lose 2008, question is: when is the GOP coming back? ** flexible ** creative * Dr. Colbert wishes him luck in the desert as everyone else will be at the McCain inaugural in January Epilogue * Thanked Cedric The Entertainer ** please go see him in American Buffalo Gallery Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Motherload Videos External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments